


Tea time

by BuddyTheMeanPeacock



Series: Drabbles and Oneshots (DimiClaude) [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Gen, I swear i like Lorenz he's just an easy scapegoat, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21612400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuddyTheMeanPeacock/pseuds/BuddyTheMeanPeacock
Summary: Claude tries to enjoy tea with a recovering Dimitri.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Claude von Riegan, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Series: Drabbles and Oneshots (DimiClaude) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561504
Comments: 14
Kudos: 226





	Tea time

Claude sighed into his cup of tea, settling down across from Dimitri. He'd made chamomile, knowing its effects help the man sitting on the other side of the table a noticeable amount. Better than most other things do, at least. The bags under his eye seemed less prominent, his scowl not so deep; they were still there, but progress was being made, if slowly.

He managed to get Dimitri to join him on a weekly basis, coming to his room and drinking tea. Up to now he had to go bring Dimitri himself, but today was pleasantly different; Dimitri surprised him when he knocked on Claude's door. He walked in as soon as Claude opened it and hadn't said much of anything since, but it was still a good first step. He looked up from his cup at Dimitri.

His one eye was wide, as though he was shocked. "Your... you're smiling..." he let out. 

Belatedly Claude felt that he was right- his lips spread across his face and he felt his cheeks slightly ache. He covered his mouth and looked away. "Ah, sorry about that," he said, "I'm not mocking you or anything. I'm just..." he lowered his hand and looked back at Dimitri. "I'm happy to spend this time with you. And happy that you seem to wanna spend time with me as well." He let out a wink at the end to lighten the mood.

Dimitri dropped his gaze. "...Hmph," was his reply, taking his cup and downing the tea in one gulp.

Claude whistled. "Well I'll say Your Princeliness, where  _ are _ your manners?" He put a hand to his chest in mock exasperation. "All the work I put to making the tea and you can't even take the time to savor it! For shame, for shame I say!"

"Enough," Dimitri grunted, though Claude could swear he saw his lips curl ever so slightly. "As though you would put effort in something as insignificant as this."

Just as Claude was about to refute such an  _ utterly ridiculous _ claim another knock came to his door. He turned his head to look, surprised. "Oh? I'm afraid I only prepared for one lovely visitor today."

He turned back and nearly flinched when he saw Dimitri- any levity he might have seen on his face was gone, replaced with a stern glare pointed directly at the door behind him. Claude watched as Dimitri's hand clutched his delicate cup dangerously tight, and he reached over the table to place his own over it. "Hey, relax," he said, rubbing his thumb over the back of Dimitri's hand. "I'll be right back."

The glare didn't go away, but Dimitri's grip eventually loosened. Claude got up at that to open the door.

He blinked when he saw who was there. Dimitri's armor was always nicer on the eyes than Lorenz's.

"Ahh, and to what do I owe the  _ pleasure _ of your presence, Sir Hellman Gloucester?" He bowed deeply to the taller man. He heard him scoff at his antics.

"How  _ kind _ of you, Duke Riegan," he shot back, eyes narrowed in clear annoyance. "I have come to tell you that  _ your _ presence has been requested to further discuss what to do next."

Claude sighed, lifting a hand to his hair. "Really? We've been over it enough times I'd be surprised if they couldn't recite it from memory."

He heard the sound of wood scraping on wood from behind him.

"Be that as it may it is best to assuage the worries of the Roundtable," Lorenz said, seemingly too focused on Claude to notice anything afoot. "Come now, we had best... ah..."

Lorenz's eyes left his, looking above and behind. Claude turned his head; Dimitri was right behind him, his glare a lance that pierced Lorenz in place.

"Y-Your Highness!" He stuttered, bowing in hurried respect. "Forgive me, I had not seen you! What can I do for you-"

"Leave us," and he shut the door.

Claude turned around fully at that, watching as Dimitri casually walked back to his seat at the table. 

He snickered. And then laughed. Loudly.

"Now  _ that- _ that's quite  _ rude _ ," he gasped out between breaths. 

It took a moment for Dimitri to respond. "... I will not have our time be intruded upon," he said, oddly quiet as he looked away from Claude.

He just shook his head, huffs of laughter still escaping from his attempts to rein them in. "I noticed."

He was glad Dimitri did it. He didn't want this to end quite yet, either

**Author's Note:**

> Just a lil' drabble that's been on my mind haha, nothing too serious. Something fully cute for once!!
> 
> sorry Lorenz


End file.
